$g(t) = 2t+7$ $f(x) = -2x-1-2(g(x))$ $ g(f(0)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(0) = (-2)(0)-1-2(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = (2)(0)+7$ $g(0) = 7$ That means $f(0) = (-2)(0)-1+(-2)(7)$ $f(0) = -15$ Now we know that $f(0) = -15$ . Let's solve for $g(f(0))$ , which is $g(-15)$ $g(-15) = (2)(-15)+7$ $g(-15) = -23$